


一方死亡三十题

by YetiLiYe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky/Steve（斜线有意义）, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: 冬盾冬盾冬盾绝对不逆不无差主要角色死亡有关复联4的剧情纯属虚构





	一方死亡三十题

 

1.遗物  
地上躺着一支还残留着Bucky一丝温度的冲锋枪。

 

2.未发出的短信  
“嘿，Steve，我们的小羊快要生产了。或许我们可以给他起个名字。真希望你能亲眼看着她出生。Buck”

 

3.猛然间感到不安  
他走下飞机，看到全副武装的Bucky。真希望他能一直这样做一个无忧无虑的农民，不用再扛起武器走上战场。  
尤其是当他和灭霸对抗的时候，他真希望这一期都没有发生过。

 

4.渐渐冰冷的温度  
非洲的瓦坎达好像慢慢地进入了冬天。

 

5.固定时间一月一次的看望  
Steve回到了纽约，但他还是会固定地骑着摩托每月都去布鲁克林逛一圈。对他来说，那里才是他，他们两个人，真正的家。

 

6.曾经丢失现在又找回的共同品  
收到Okoye将军给他寄来的包裹时，他就猜到了这里面装的应该都是Bucky的遗物。毕竟包裹外面还印着一只白狼的标志。  
说实在的，白狼这个名字，Steve也不知道是怎么起的。不过据说是Suri公主的主意。Bucky从未对他的新称号表现出过任何异议。他只是欣然接受了。是的，这很Bucky，毕竟他是个从来都不忍心拒绝女孩子的好意的家伙。  
打开时Steve才发现，里面装了Bucky的作战服，在瓦坎达时穿的民族服饰，还有一个破旧的本子。  
那是他们在八十年前就丢失的交换日记。

 

7.葬礼  
政府举办了一个大型的公开的葬礼，为了悼念所有的，无辜在灭霸之战中被清理掉的一半人口。  
这场灾难对存活下来的人们无疑是致命的打击。Steve注意到了来自皇后区的，名叫Peter的小伙子的姨妈，除此之外还有Pepper，还有不久前被Nat从日本带回来的Clint。还有很多很多人。  
人们在为失去的人而哭泣。他们把自己失去的家人的名字写在石碑上，拿着花束为他们悼念。  
而Steve也把James Barnes的名字写了上去。  
他写了My Love。

 

8.突如其来的眼泪  
Steve Rogers是个永不服输的小个子，但是他打起人来真的很疼哦。  
有一个棕发的男孩一边教训巷子里欺负弱小的小混混们，一边扭着拳头露出一个挑衅的微笑。  
直到那帮人全部落荒而逃，他才把跌倒在角落里的小个子拉了起来。他的衣服脏了，金色的头发也乱糟糟的，嘴角还蹭了一丝血迹。但是他蓝色的眼睛里满是愤怒。  
“Bucky！”  
空荡荡的复仇者基地回荡着Steve的一声呼唤。  
这是大战结束后的一个月。而Steve刚刚意识到Bucky这回是彻底地离开了他，再也不会回来了。  
再一次，在他的眼前。  
眼泪是咸涩的。

 

9\. 触碰不到的你  
来自上个世纪的老年人对现代科技一窍不通，即使他已经在新世纪生活了很久。  
虽然已经学会熟练地运用手机，但是在Tony的实验室，运用手机这项技能，看起来似乎无法被称之为“了解科技”。  
Steve尝试着在这里寻找到一些Tony留下的关于灭霸和无限宝石的相关资料，可是他却无从下手。  
直到他无意间触碰到了一个按钮。  
所有复仇者的影像瞬间全部陈列在眼前。他们每一个人，瞬间全部出现在了Steve的眼前。从那些影像前一一走过，关于他们的回忆似乎也在脑海中不断的略过。  
直到他走到了Winter Soldier面前。  
谢天谢地，原来Tony已经放下了他心里的结。这是Steve的第一个想法，他的笑容还没来得及绽放在脸上，就已经僵掉。  
哦，现代科技可真不错。瞧，Bucky好像还活生生站在他面前似的。  
他下意识地伸出手去清理他额前的长发，然后他的手直接穿过了Bucky的脑袋。

 

10.从别人那里得到你的死讯  
“嘿，Cap。”从日本回到纽约的Clint看上去老了十岁。幸好Natasha找到了他，让他知道，他并没有失去一切。  
“Clint，欢迎回家。”Steve拥抱了弓箭手，他现在不叫鹰眼了，但他永远是复仇者里的那个Clint。  
剪了短发的弓箭手苦笑了一下，他脸上的皱纹堆成悲伤的痕迹：“我的家人都去世了，我的老婆，三个孩子们。还有这儿，瞧，就只剩下我们几个破碎不堪的人了。我们没有家了，Steve。”  
他宣告着，像是在残忍地宣告着所有人的死讯。像是在宣告着Bucky的死讯。  
Steve没有家了。

 

11.空旷的房间  
Steve不知道他为什么还要到这里来。他在布鲁克林买下的一间没人住过的房间。  
大概是因为，在这里，没有人会找到他。  
T'Challa殿下告诉过他，白狼在瓦坎达恢复地很好，只需要静养一年，他就可以回归正常生活了。  
所以Steve买下了这个地方。他希望等到Bucky好了，他们可以再回到布鲁克林，一起住在小屋子里，就像他们小时候那样，住在一起。  
而这空荡房间没能迎来他的主人。

 

12.如果我忘了你  
和Nat从瓦坎达离开时，他们上了那架老的昆式。是极少数的没有在大战中被毁掉的飞机了。  
驾驶室的表盘上放着Steve原本习惯随身带着的怀表。毫无疑问，里面放着Peg的照片。  
Nat拿起来，打开它。回头却看到了Steve柔和的表情。  
“抱歉……”Nat下意识地说道，她知道Steve刚刚经历了什么。她不愿意再看到他难过却强撑着没事的表情。  
“不……”Steve笑着摇摇头，他觉得Natasha有些太小心了，但看到那块怀表，他还是难以抑制地想到了什么，“你知道，Peg得了阿尔兹海默症，那意味着她会忘记很多事。其中包括我。她的记忆总是断断续续的——”  
“我经常去看她。她为了记住我，专门把我写了下来，她说，如果她忘记了我，只要读一读她写的，就会想起来。”  
然后那位可敬的女士与世长辞了，平静地在睡梦中度过了她漫长而伟大的一生。  
Steve的嘴里发干，他咽了咽口腔里并不存在的唾液，继续说道。  
“巧合的是，在Buck选择进入冬眠舱之前，他也对我说了这样的话。”  
“如果我忘记了你，Steve。”穿着纯白T恤的Bucky犹豫地舔了舔嘴唇，“就把我的笔记本给我看。”  
“永远不可以伤害Steve。他是这么写的。”他痛苦的笑了，“我想这大概是来自上个世纪的人的通病？”  
哪怕他们都忘记了Steve。Steve也不能忘记。  
作为唯一一个存活下来的人。

 

13.亲吻你的照片  
怀表里的照片被换下来了。  
但当Steve拿着Bucky年轻时那张军装照，准备替换掉Peggy的位置的时候，他犹豫了。  
他想他没有办法平静地，不痛心地去看这张照片。  
从来都不能。  
照片里的他的Bucky是他最最美好的样子。让他能够捧在怀里亲吻千千万万遍。  
他第千万次亲吻他的照片。就像他还能够再亲吻到他一样。

 

14.等待七日的梦境  
在大战之前的日子里，Steve时常睡不好觉。  
倒也不是因为对即将降临的战斗而忧心忡忡，只是他总是在梦里不断地梦到Bucky。  
梦到他的长发，或者是残缺的左臂，有或者是他下巴上扎人的胡茬，还有他低沉轻柔的语气。  
“嘿，Steve，我好想你。或许战争结束后，我们可以就带着儿一段时间。你需要放松一下。”Bucky温暖的右手力量恰到好处地捏了捏他的肩膀，甜蜜沙哑的嗓音响在他的耳畔，使他浑身上下都感到了一阵酸胀酥麻的幸福感。  
而现在，战争结束了。Steve却整整一周无法入眠。  
他为什么就是不能在梦里见到他的爱人？

 

15.相似的面孔  
嘿，Buck，我知道我这样说会显得很蠢。  
但，随便吧，你就随便嘲笑我吧。  
我今天在路上看到了和你很像的人。  
不，或许他长得和你根本一点都不像。但我看到他时，我想，如果你还在，我们应该就会像那样，牵着手去买热狗。你把头发扎成一个小揪，我穿着那件你说过的很像老爷爷的茄克。  
嘿，Bucky。我想，我想你。

 

16.假装你从未离开  
Steve习惯性地起来做早饭，即使对于Bruce来说这根本就不是早饭——鉴于他一定又一晚没睡。  
这是他唯一能够找回一些，有过去回忆的事情了。  
他为自己，Natasha，Bruce，Clint，Thor还有Bucky都各做了一份。可是Bucky这家伙一定是又在故意赖床，所以迟迟不肯出现了。  
他一定是等着自己再去催他呢。  
“嘿，Cap，你有注意到你多又做了一份早餐吗？”Clint一边切开煎蛋一边问道。  
然后他获得了Natasha的一记肘击。

 

17.深刻在记忆中的画面  
在Steve小的时候，他印象最深的画面是每天清晨的阳光斜斜的射进他窄小的床上，母亲走进来亲吻他的额头。  
然后他知道，他又在和病魔的斗争中胜利了一次。  
在Steve刚成为咆哮突击队的队长时，他印象最深的画面是，所有的队员挤在战壕里，一边传着一小瓶烈酒，一边商量着作战计划。靠在他身边的狙击手会一面悄悄地握住他的手，一面替大家放哨。  
那时他知道，他可以永远放心地把后背交给他。  
Steve在新世纪里继续做的美国队长时，印象最深的画面是在华盛顿，在他和冬日战士缠斗后，面具掉下来的那一瞬间。  
他看到Bucky的脸，除了能念出他的名字，脑子里一片空白。  
而现在，他努力地回想着那些曾经让他印象深刻的画面，好让他的大脑不用再一次次地重复Bucky在他面前消失的画面。

 

18.永远不会原谅你  
“我们会成功的，Steve。”Natasha鼓励他。  
“我知道。”他点头，然后移开了视线，“因为如果不成功，我们就没别的办法了。”  
这是他们唯一的机会，他会把Bucky，把所有人带回来，他们会把整个局面逆转。  
他必须这样。不然没有人会原谅他。  
他也不会原谅自己。

 

19.如果可以重来一次  
美国队长不会做无谓的假设。就比如，当某个计划失败了，他不会说出，如果可以重来一次，他一定不会做出这样的安排，如此之类的话。  
但Steve Rogers会。  
他会幼稚且固执地在深夜，把自己蜷在一起，在噩梦几乎快要把他折磨疯掉的时候，咬着牙问自己。  
如果可以重来一次，他还会贸然地在未来博览会上参加军检吗？如果可以重来一次，他还会接受超级士兵计划吗？如果可以重来一次，他还会让Bucky上那辆列车吗？如果可以重来一次……  
他还会爱上他吗？  
Steve找不到答案，除了最后一个。  
因为答案永远是。是的。

 

20.刻着对方姓名的戒指  
Steve曾经想过纹身，他对纹身蛮有兴趣的。但无奈他的体质注定了他没办法纹身，毕竟连吻痕在他身上都没办法坚持超过十分钟，不管Bucky有多么的努力了。  
也许超级士兵的身体真的存在着一些不方便，不是吗？  
他询问过Pepper，如果他想有一个，可以随时带在身上，用来纪念某个人的，某样物品，什么最合适？除了怀表，Natasha提醒他。  
善解人意的Pepper听到他的话以后，瞬间了然地笑了，然而她睿智的蓝眼睛里却盛满了让人窒息的悲伤，她习惯性地旋转了一下自己中指上那枚夺目的钻石戒指。  
“或许我想，你可以尝试一下指环。你知道，你可以刻上他的名字，Steve。”她说道。就像是她猜到了Steve想要做的一切。  
Steve想，他会听Pepper的建议的。  
他还会把戒指戴在自己的无名指上。

 

21.改不掉的习惯  
后来Steve每次都会把多做出来的那一份早餐就在厨房，然后自己再悄悄吃掉。  
经历过大萧条的布鲁克林男孩还是改变不了节约食物习惯。

 

22.模仿对方生活  
美国队长成为通缉犯以后，那套红白蓝的国旗制服就被Steve收起来了。  
“你需要一个新的称号，还有一套新的制服。”Suri公主看起来对落魄且被通缉的前任复仇者们改变身份这件事非常感兴趣，尤其是对Steve。  
“我以为我们可以就用自己现在的身份？”Steve从来都知道，美国队长只是一个称号，他不一定必须是Steve Rogers。  
“公主殿下说的有道理。”Natasha站出来，“全世界都知道Natasha Romanoff是个卑鄙的间谍，我需要避风头，Steve。”为此她还把自己的头发漂染成了浅金色。出于间谍的本能。  
“听上去是个好主意。”甚至连Bucky都对此表示赞同。  
Steve只能妥协了，“好吧好吧。你们有什么好的建议吗？”  
说完这句话，Steve就后悔了。因为一瞬间，所有人都开启了体内那个七嘴八舌的按钮，天知道为什么他们每个人都对他的制服有着那么大的意见。  
甚至连Bucky都告诉他，他应该在新制服上加一个眼罩。  
“就像我一样。”他说。  
而Steve同意了他的建议。

 

23.最后的通话  
“嘿甜心。”  
“你也早，Buck。”  
“……能够听到你的声音真好。”  
“发生什么事了Bucky，又做噩梦了吗？”  
“不……我只是，有点想你。”  
“哦……我会尽快回去的。我也爱你，Buck。”

 

24.代替你完成未完成的事  
小羊生产了，Steve亲眼见证了全过程。他惊叹与羊妈妈的伟大，还有新生命的顽强诞生，并且给小羊取了新名字。  
“叫Dora怎么样？我知道你会喜欢这个名字的。”Steve忍住眼眶中的泪水，和身边的空气对话。  
他知道他听到了那一声“当然”。

 

25.为了你活下去  
Tony回来了。他不是被响指消灭的人。  
但他在宇宙里飘荡了太久，饥饿和脱水几乎要了他的命，但他还是回来了。  
“哦，真该死，我明明已经在宇宙里长高了10公分了。”他的脸色依旧不太好，但是他听起来就是那个令人怀念的Tony Stark，甚至让Pepper从抽泣中笑了出来。  
不得不说，他们所有人都太想念这个了。  
在修养期间，Pepper把地球上发生的事都告诉了Tony，而他也告诉了大家关于泰坦星上的战况。没有人能够幸免，哪怕是还活着的他们。  
他的脸色不太好看，但当他再看到Steve的时候，他们仍然像一对儿老朋友一样。  
“我知道发生了什么，Cap。我们会找到解决办法的。但在这之前，我们都要好好活下去。”在说这句话的时候，Tony的手紧紧握着Pepper的。所有人都知道，能够让Tony从太空这个魔掌中存活下来两次的，大概只有Pepper了。  
Steve明白，因为他也会为了Bucky好好活下去。  
他要回去，把他带回来。

 

26.梦中呼唤你的名字  
多亏了Lang，才让他们找到了回到过去的办法。  
Steve对于那些量子领域什么之类的听上去根本不像词汇的的词汇一窍不通。不过好在他们有Bruce，Tony和Scott。  
初代复仇者的集结无疑是让人感到振奋的。他甚至在Thor的脸上都看到了久违的笑容。  
不得不说，这个世界对于这位天神而言实在是有些过于残酷了。当他得知他们将找到方法回到纽约大战的时候，这位高大的天神露出了孩子一样的微笑。  
“Loki。”他念出他弟弟的名字，就像无数次他在睡梦中呢喃的一样。  
就像Steve在梦中呼喊Bucky的名字一样。

 

27.看着你从我面前死去  
三次。   
第一次是他主动松开了手。从彩虹桥上坠落。  
第二次是在和黑暗精灵的决斗。他被长矛刺穿。  
第三次是在回到地球的飞船上。他被灭霸扭断了脖子。  
两次。  
第一次是在阿尔卑斯山的那辆列车上。他坠落山谷。  
第二次是在所有人都以为尘埃落定时。他走向他，然后化为尘埃。  
一次。  
奥创之战，他才刚刚加入复仇者。“你没看到吧？”然后他身中数弹。

 

28.治不好的失眠  
“Cap，你已经很多天没睡了。”  
“Bucky不在，我得负责放哨。别忘了，我有血清呢。”  
Steve没有失眠。他只是已经睡了太久了。  
他只是还没办法入眠。

 

29.你离开后的十年  
Sam继任了美国队长，因为Bucky拒绝了这一头衔。  
他还是继续担任着美国队长的跟班，看住他的后背，和他一起并肩作战。  
尽管他已经和Sam共同作战了十年了。他们拥有了默契，但绝对不会停止拌嘴和互相嫌弃。  
“Steve，你知道吗，我有时候真想堵住这个鸟人的嘴。”Bucky去墓园看望在终局之战中为拯救他们牺牲的Steve时忍不住和他抱怨。  
“尤其是他和那个皇后区的小虫在一块儿的时候。”  
“已经十年了，为什么他们还是这么幼稚？”  
Bucky抚摸着墓碑上的日期。  
“十年过去了，Steve，我很好，只是很想你。”

 

30.直到死亡将我们分开  
“我这一生死了两回。两回都没能把我和Steve分开。这一次更不会。”血清终于迎来了失效的一天，Bucky仅在一天之间，就老回了两百岁的模样。  
“你这样可真丑，Barnes。”Sam不承认他刚才抹掉了眼泪。  
“闭嘴，你个鸟人。好好当你的美国队长，不要让Steve失望。”Bucky知道自己现在看上去一定不怎么样，但是他发誓，就算他变成了一个老头，也绝对比Sam帅气。  
“而我，现在要去见我的甜心了。再也没有什么能把我们分开了，死亡也不能。”

 

end


End file.
